One Last Glance
by missfunky909101
Summary: NALU: Team Natsu didn't know the emblem would cause a rift. Lucy Heartfilia is a chosen unit for the emblem to mess around with. When she's sent to another world, she finds herself surrounded by 6 handsome boys. She needs to get out of the world, but what happens when she starts to find them likeable and familiar? "Hello Princess!" "You wanna play with us, Luce?" "Want some cake?"
1. The job

One last glance

**A/N: So this is another NaLu story. I know, I know I should be working on my other stories but this one came in a dream just like Melody! So this might be a success, right? RIGHT? Well whatever just read and enjoy please. Eventual NaLu. (crossover with another anime).**

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (normal pov)<p>

Another day at the Fairy Tail guild has started, and everyone was as rowdy as usual. Mirajane was serving beverages; Cana was drinking most of it, Juvia fawning over Gray and Erza having some cake on a table near Mirajane.

"I wonder where Natsu and Lucy are… Do you know, Carla?" A blue haired little girl asks in concern. Her hair was tied up in two tight piggy-tails and appropriate clothing; her usual battle attire.

"There is no need to worry about them Wendy. I'm sure Natsu will bust out the door with that cat of his while Lucy-" Carla started but was interrupted when the guild doors flew out of place.

"COME ON GRAY FIGHT ME!"

"AYE!"

"EHH?! A FIGHT ALREADY?"

Carla face-palms herself, not knowing that her prediction would actually happen. 'What an idiot.' Carla thinks to herself as the trio come walking towards them.

"What's that flame brain? You think you have what it takes?" Gray exclaims, shotting up from his seat, marching towards Natsu.

"Think? HA! I know I have what it takes, ice cone!" Natsu snaps back, now running towards Gray.

"CAN'T YOU JUST KNOCK IT OFF WITH THIS? STOP PUSHING YOURSELF, ASH-FOR-BRAINS!"

"BECAUSE I MAKE SURE EVERYTHING I DO IS A 100%!"

"OH? LIKE HOW YOU 100% FAIL-"

The two boys who were just having a mental brawl, were interrupted by a scarlet haired girl who just stumbled upon them and knocked them both down by banging their heads together and dropping them down.

"Would you boys just not fight for ONE DAY?" Erza asks, fury increasing within her eyes. The two boys fling their heads up immediately, as if by instinct.

"A-aye…"

"Now, Wendy has been waiting for you and Lucy to arrive! Why don't you make yourself useful and HURRY UP?" Erza emphasises the last part out, not aware of a blue cat moping.

"It's like I'm not even here…" Happy whines.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Sky dragon's ROAAR!"

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"

"Scorpio, GO!"

"NO WORRIES, YEAH!"

"ALRIGHT BUDDY, YOU ASKED FOR IT: FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Team Natsu eventually picked out a job that requires a lot of fighting and destruction. That's perfect for the team, considering they destroy buildings on regular basis. However, they did not expect their optimistic blue cat to be held hostage as soon as they got on site.

"You give Happy back!" Wendy says. "Carla, go search for him while we take out these guys! We won't make it in time if we keep fighting!" Carla hesitantly nods, not completely sure if she could leave Wendy behind. But this is for Happy's sake, so she has to help her friend.

The site they were in was very complicating. It looked like one of those big spaceships with all these high-technological doors and equipment. The goons that Team Natsu are fighting all look like minions, so there were a lot of them and they were quite hard to beat.

"Okay, we defeated all those idiots from this area, but I bet there's more waiting on the other side…" Gray says as he pants, losing air.

"I'm not sure if this is an S-class job or not…" Erza says with concern and confusion.

"I-I'm not sure that's settling right now, Erza." Lucy says, also panting for air.

"Whether this is an S-class quest or not, Happy is waiting for us! Let's hurry up to catch up with Carla." Natsu remarks, hope lingering in his voice. Everyone else smiles at his desperation, agreeing with him.

Natsu placed a firm grip on Wendy. "Wendy, you go with Erza and Gray to find the emblem we were originally tasked for." Natsu asserted, earning a nod from said team-mates. He then turns around to Lucy and yanks her wrist.

"C'mon Luce! You're coming with me." He gives his goofy toothy grin and pulls her away the same direction Carla flew off to. Lucy first gives off a confused look, but then understands where he's taking him and why he's in a rush.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

"Sir. I'm afraid to report to you that the guild mages have taken down more than half of our troops! What are your orders, sir?"

The man sat in his throne-like chair, in the depths of the spaceship-like base. He wore a grin. "So… It's time we started the preparations. Round up all magic power in the base and convert it to the T.A.S.S." Said man announced.

"I assume you want the exceed in the seal as well, sir?"

"It would appear so."

~-and so-~

"Wendy, are you picking up any scent similar to a normal emblem?" Gray asked, unsure if the path they're taking is right.

"This base has a lot of different scents, like in Edolas… It's hard to pick up anything familiar." Wendy answered, cupping her chin while running.

"It's just… We haven't run into many enemies. You'd think they'd guard something such as the emblem highly." Gray said while tilting his head to Wendy as they ran.

"Gray's right. I wonder where they've run off to." Erza exclaimed, determination in her voice as she scanned the area.

Just then, multiple footsteps could be heard from behind them. Wendy quickly flinched as she turned around to the smell of a lot of troops behind them. Her eyes shrank a bit while Erza and Gray turned around as well. It looked like they just exited out of one of the doors behind them that they didn't check. But the troops weren't heading to their direction.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH HAPPY?" Erza yelled furiously, equipping into her flight armour almost instantly. She then mumbled something to herself under her breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Erza?! That armour isn't the best choice you know!" Gray half-yelled surprisingly, not sure of Erza's actions. But then he saw Wendy getting into a fighting stance.

"I could've heard you from a mile away! Sky dragon's WING ATTACK!" Wendy raised her voice as she jumped high and expelled a whirlwind of air from her arms, targeting the troops.

"Good job Wendy! Sonic CLAW!" Erza mimicked Wendy's volume as she slashed her targets in only 8 swings. As she was attacking, she quickly grabbed Happy out of one of their hands. She then landed on the other side of the minions, then signalling Wendy for another move.

"Alright Erza! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art…" Wendy said, preparing her attack stance.

"WHAT THE?"

"THAT LITTLE KID MASTERED A SECRET ART?!"

"NO WAY!" The troops yelled, scared of Wendy's attack. But they were too late to run.

"Shattering Light: SKY DRILL!" Wendy yelled, as high-pitched as she usually sounds when addressing Secret Art. A fast-wind barrier formed around her arms and then quickly around the troops, causing them to be trapped.

"Now, if you don't tell me where the emblem is, I'll finish you with my drill!" Wendy yelled as provokingly as she could.

"NOW WAY ARE WE TELLING A GIRL LIKE YOU WHERE IT IS!" One of the troops yelled, not giving in.

"If you don't tell us where it is… THEN I'LL SQUUZE IT OUT OF YOU…" Erza exclaimed as she quickly changed into her Black wing armour. Even with the wind blocking their view, they could sense the strong and dark aura emitting from the equipping-mage.

"No need Erza! I'll just circle the wind inwards until their bodies become numb. Don't waste any more power!" Wendy yelled, hoping her friend would listen.

"U-UH NO NEED FOR THAT! THEY'RE IN THE FARTHEST DOOR IN THE NORTH BLOCK!" One of the troops panicked, not wasting a minute to save his/her life. Their bodies were already becoming numb. Who knows how much number it could've gotten! The wind then disappeared slowly, as Wendy calmed her shoulders down; seeing as she just used a lot of magic in one minute.

Gray's mouth was hung open. Speechless. He had no idea that they could plan something that quick. That just goes to show how powerful and smart they are. But Gray was also disappointed that he had no contribution. It was Erza that mumbled her plans to Wendy. Looks like this job was too easy for them.

"Wow… I did not expect that." Gray admitted, scratching his hair.

"Erza did most of the work. I only supported her while she quickly snatched Happy." Wendy said as she crossed her arms behind her back. Erza shook her head, disagreeing with her comment. She knows she couldn't do it without her friends.

"Speaking of Happy…" Gray spoke.

"Aye! Thanks a lot you guys. I thought they were going to eat me! It was like Lucy all over again…" Happy joked while he flew up with his angelic-like wings. He then frowned, noticing that his crush was nowhere in sight.

"We know what you're thinking Happy. We're going to go find them and the emblem. It seems as though the emblem isn't around here though…" Gray voiced for the others to Happy.

"I actually heard a conversation between two troops that they already took the emblem to Tass or whatever they called it… Maybe they took it to that north block they were talking about?" Happy suggested, uneasiness lingering in his voice.

"That's a great idea Happy. Now we don't have to waste much time finding the emblem!" Erza pointed out; hope glimmering within her unlike Happy who was still feeling uneasy. A voice then interrupted them.

"You guys are too late… We've already extracted some of that exceed's power…" One of the fallen troops said to the four.

"What was that?" Gray asked. "What does that mean? What did you do to Happy?" Gray continued, angry showing from his voice.

"Heh… The T.A.S.S stands for Time And Space Seal. In order to start it, we need a huge amount of power and an exceed to extract some magic into the seal's machine. The emblem must be in place too, causing a rift of sorts in either time or space. It will affect random units within time or space… It's too late! The procedure will begin soo- AGHH!" The troop now frozen in solid ice.

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN! WE'LL STOP YOUR STUPID PLANS, YOU HEAR ME?" Gray yelled, fury burning within his deep dark blue navy eyes.

"Come on guys! We can't waste our time here!" Wendy exclaimed, running ahead while the blue exceed flew with her. Erza and Gray then ran with them. They have to stop whatever the base is planning. Who knows who it will affect?

* * *

><p>~-and so~<p>

"Is there something wrong, master?"

"It's getting late, Mirajane."

"Maybe we should've told them that the task has to be handled by someone like Laxus…"

"He wasn't here at the time… And it was already becoming too late."

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong. After all, they are the strongest team in Fairy Tail!"

"And so they are. I just hope they're all safe."

"We should have just ignored the request. Because of what we did, the magic had then been one step closer to it."

"I guess we just have to hope."

~-and so-~

"Natsu! Lucy! I'm glad you two came." Carla sighed in relief.

"You did a good job Carla! Now all we have to do is kick these guys, right?"

"I tried talking to them, but they ignored me!" Carla exclaimed rather out of character.

"Well you're all too late now!"

'Now he talks…' Carla thinks to herself.

"The emblem has just been handed to me right now!" A man in a throne-like chair said. Another figure approached the chair, handing the man an emblem that was attached to a string. It was like a big necklace with power emitting from it; power like Happy's. Natsu then sniffed the air, picking up a familiar scent.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HAPPY AND HIS MAGIC?" Natsu asked as he clenched his fists, immediately igniting a fire from his two fists. He wore his iconic enraged expression as he charged to the man. He then enhances the flames.

"With the flames on my right hand and the flames on my left..." He yelled while still running forward. "Put them together and…!" The then did as he said, bringing his two hands together and… "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!" His magic fuses the two flames, creating a big fireball which is surrounded by streakes of fire. The fireball then shoots down to his target but then suddenly disappears as the man raises a huge stick with an orb on it. Natsu then lands on the ground with one knee down.

"How did you-" Natsu didn't have time to finish his sentace as the man raised his other arm that held the emblem and then shoved it into this huge machine on the left of him. The emblem was inserted right in the middle of the machine. The letters: T, A, S, S where written on top of the machine in big capitals. There were several other buttons on the machine but he paid no mind to it. The machine shone a brilliant light. Right then, more footsteps could be heard.

"Guys, are you nearby? Wendy's trying real hard to-"

As the rest of Team Natsu entered the room, a massive magic seal grew underneath them. It was really big. It covered nearly the entire room. But the centre of the seal was right underneath Lucy who was about 10 metres away from everyone else, besides Carla who was above her.

"Oh? It seems like one of the emblem's picks is in this room right now." The man said smirking as he got comfortable in his throne.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked the man angrily.

"LUCY!"

"Erza?"

"Be careful! There's a seal fusing with you underneath!" Erza yelled.

"WHAT?" Gray and Happy yelled in fusion, having the same thought. Then Wendy covered her mouth slightly. "Th-the seal! No! IT CAN'T BE! LUCY NO!" Wendy shouted, causing Carla and Natsu to look at her, not knowing what the rest are on about. But the two were interrupted by the seal's bright light that also surrounded Lucy's body. "L-Luce?" Natsu said under his breath.

"Wh-what's happening to me?!" Lucy flailed frantically.

"EYAAAGHH!"

"LUCY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE FIGHTING SCENES SORRY. Okay so as I said before, this is a story with eventual NaLu ****_AND _****it's a crossover with… You'll find out next chapter ;) Please leave a nice review so I can be motivated please!**


	2. The Host Club

One Last Glance

A/N: Okie dokie, here's the second chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy it. Review as well because they motivate me.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

With a big flash, the overwhelming amount of power and light faded away. Small streaks of light circled where the seal once was, then fading away too. But that wasn't the only thing that faded away. Rubbing their eyes to get used to the darkness, they searched in front of their eyes.

She was gone.

"Where the hell did Lucy go?" Natsu asked, his fist trembling as he turned around to face the mysterious man.

"She's gone! You can't do anything to me because I have no control over it! Hehe heh heeh ha HAHA AHA HA-"

"SCILENCE!" Erza swung her sword at the man who now is smirking. He dodged it.

"Egh… Why you…"

Suddenly, a big golden seal was placed underneath Team Natsu, only covering them. The seal had a very familiar gold patter and had a symbol of…

Fairy Tail?

"C-Carla… What's happening?"

"Grab hold of me, child!"

The seal cast its light onto Team Natsu, which then transported them away from the base.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

"Ughh…"

"Lucy…?"

"Wake up, my children."

"Master…?"

"Come on you guys, it took a lot of time patching you up~"

"Mirajane… What happened to us?"

Master Makarov then took a big breath for his announcement. "You guys took an awful amount of time, so I've created a seal from a far to teleport you back here. I noticed…Lucy is gone, I am certain of that."

Natsu's expression then turned pale as his mouth hung slightly open. "Wh-what do you mean by that, Gramps? You don't thing I would **actually **believe that? COME ON GRAMPS, TELL ME IT'S-"

"Quiet down, Natsu! You're not the only one confused!" Gray snapped.

"She's not dead, fortunately. I'm sure you've heard it around the site, but that so called emblem is an item that can control certain things. I've heard myself that a machine was made called T.A.S.S. That machine can mess up certain units of time and/or space…" Master Makarov added, calming down Natsu a tad.

"What do you mean by 'units'?" Erza asked.

"By units, I'm talking about random 'things' throughout the universe. It can mess up a planet, a plan or a person. It doesn't matter, but the list goes on and on. Lucy just happens to be one of the units the emblem chose." Master answered, earning a nod from Erza.

"Well how to we get her back? We can't just sit here while Lucy might be in danger!" Natsu half yelled.

"Lucy is quite capable of protecting herself, Natsu. As for finding her, I got Gajeel and Panther Lily to research the base to see if there's any note on the machine. However, I want Team Natsu to go search in Mount Everfree. I've heard that a man there has many notes on the emblem." Master ordered, earning another nod from Erza.

"Do you think Lucy will be alright, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"We'll just have to have faith in her that she'll return to us safely." Carla replied.

"Aye!" Cheered Happy.

"Mount Everfree is pretty far, right? We should probably use transportation for most of the way…" Gray inquired, not noticing a pink haired dragon slayer flinching at the word 'transportation'.

"That's right. For Lucy, we'll do it as quick as we can." Erza replied back to Gray.

"We swear we'll get you back, Luce…" Natsu said under his breath.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (Lucy's point of view)<p>

I could feel a slight breeze going across my body, waving my bangs around. I could hear water splashing behind me. I could smell the sweet aroma lingering in the air. But where am I? I open my eyes and I see a pink building. It's light pink and it's…a clock. I shake myself to get out of my slightly dazed phase. I take a better look and I see that I'm in a school.

A school?

Wait-WHAT? Why am I at a school? Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling? How did I even get here?

"Oh…That's right…" I say to myself. That emblem we were supposed to catch… We failed and the seal surrounded me… Did the seal transport me here? Wait a minute… MY KEYS! WHERE ARE THEY? I start to panic and tap my hips to find them. I let out a sigh of relief when I finally felt them jingle.

Now that I think about it though, I can't sense any magic, though I can feel a bit encircling around me. 'I should ask someone for help…' I think to myself. I then turn around and walk my way towards an alleyway.

I walk up the stairs and now I'm _in _the building. No sight of anyone so far. The design of this school is quite strange. I've never seen anything like it. It looks like a private school and it's most bold colour is light pink. I turn to a corner and keep walking straight. Damn, where do I go?

I miss Fairy Tail.

I miss my room.

I miss my friends… Where are you, Natsu? Happy?

I stop my steps when I realized that I was crying. Tears dripped down my cheek as my whole body trembled. _I don't belong here…_ Buck up Lucy! You'll make it back… But… Where do I go?

I started walking again, unaware that my feet were having a hard time with it. Before I knew it, my head went dizzy as my walking pattern messed up. I fell and then everything went black.

_"Princess?!" _The last thing I heard.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

"So this is the girl you found?" Who's that? His voice sounds sharp.

"She's not wearing school uniform though. Why does she look so beat?" A smooth and scratchy voice said in fusion.

"That's terrible! I wonder what happened to her…" A sweet child-like voice spoke.

"Yeah." A deeper voice added. Where am I? Who are these people?

"Shhh! I think she's waking up!" A sweet and lavish voice spoke. I start to flicker my eyes open, trying to get used to the light.

"W-where am I?" I ask as my eyes finally get used to the light. And that's when I saw 6 handsome boys standing in front of me.

"You have awoken, my princess!"

"…Princess?" I start. "Where am I?"

"Yes! This is Ouran high school's one and only host club. You've been out cold for a while now…"

"Uhm… And you are?"

"Why, I'm the host club's president: Tamaki Suoh, at your service." He then points his finger to a man with black hair with frameless glasses. "That man is Kyoya Ootori! He's a host as well. The cool type!" He points to a tall guy and a short looking boy. "The taller man is Takashi (Mori) Morinozuka, and the one with the bunny in his hand is Mitsukuni (Honey) Haninozuka. They're both in the same year. The strong type and the boy-lolita type." He then points to two identical twins, about my age. "Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin; the little devil type!"

I blink once, twice. What? What does he mean by types?

"The club provides different traits in men for a lovely woman such as you to enjoy! Does anyone pique you're interest?"

Wait, so I'm in a host club, was it? Why am I even here?!

"Or would you like a type like me~?" He then turns around and stares at me with his baby blue eyes. Charming; I can't help but blush when he leans a bit closer too.

"U-uhm..." I manage to let out. Then I realize. Are these wizards?! Without thinking, I pull out a key and point it in front of me, causing the blond-charmer to flinch away.

"Open, G-gate of the Lion…" I stutter. Honey gasps as he holds his plush toy tighter. The rest of the boys look at me with confusion. But as the key starts to glow, they flinch and plant a surprised look.

"Loke!"

A puff of pink smoke and white light opens a space from me and that Tamaki guy. He cautiously takes a few steps back, still surprised.

"Long time no see, Princess~"

With mouth hung open, the so called host club looked at us speechless. Kyoya's glasses were slightly tilted, Mori stood in front of a scared Honey, one on the twins stuck back on his twin and Tamaki held his hands out, as if he was defending himself.

"HE CAME OUT OF NO WHERE!"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

So Loke alarmed me that the fellows did not have any magic and were no threat. However, this did not help them from their utter shock that I just 'summoned' a man. I introduced them to myself and Loke. I had to explain to them the situation. I explained that I was a mage who was on a job but then got transported here. At first they were still uneasy, but they calmed down.

"So this 'lion' guy…"

"…Is one of your spirits?"

We were all sitting at a table, and Loke was sitting beside me, just in case he felt like he needed to protect me.

"That's right! He's the most powerful one I have." I proudly answer the two twins.

"So do you have any spirits that are twins…?"

"…Like Gemini?"

"Actually, Yes! Let me just-" I start to take off one of my keys but was interrupted when Loke yanked my hand away.

"Lucy… Something is off…" I gaze into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts?

"W-what's wrong?" I ask, my voice getting jittery. I knew there was something off… The glowing of my keys and Loke himself interrupted my thoughts. They started to sparkle and they were slowly fading.

"L-Loke! Where are you going?!

"Don't worry, princess. Everything will be fine eventually." What does he mean? Where are my keys going? I can't lose any more of my friends!

"No! Loke, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

"Can you sense it, Lucy? It's the same feeling as it was on the Tenrou Island…" Right then, a golden seal surrounded both Loke and my keys. There was a Fairy Tail symbol on the magic seal.

"Fairy Tail…?"

"I'm just going back home, Lucy. Fairy Tail will figure it out." And with Loke's parting words, he completely faded away, as with my keys.

"L-Lo…ke…" A tear slit through my cheeks. I lost all my friends! A silence filled the room. I could hear the twins trying to make their way, but I think one of the other hosts stopped them. But then, I could hear a chair being quickly shoved away and the person made his way to me.

"Please don't cry, Lu-chan!" The little lolita enveloped me in a hug while he was crying onto my collarbone. He even dropped his precious toy onto the ground to embrace me more lovingly.

"Honey…Senpai…"

"Don't worry, Lu-chan… We're going to take care of you until your friends save you! We can have cake all day with Usa-chan!" He slightly pulled away while tears streaming down his face, producing more tears for me.

"That's right, Lucy. You'll stay here, won't you! For now, you'll be Lucy of the Ouran host club!" Tamaki said while winking at me, more maturely this time.

"We'll let you stay at the host club until your friends find way to save you. We have no problem with it; just make sure you make yourself useful." Kyoya lifted is glasses. "Yeah." Mori added, without expression. More tears rolled down my place. They're letting me stay? I then heard two chairs shoved away and then two hands on my shoulders.

"Don't let his cold heart get to you!" Hikaru assured.

"We'd love a new pretty lady to stay at the club!" Kaoru added.

Their words melted my heart as my cheeks went pink and puffy. I couldn't help how nice these boys were being. I know Fairy Tail will come save me. I wasn't sure about it first, but I'm not lonely. And I can't help but find them sounding familiar…

Cake lover… Lu-chan… Princess… And-

"You'll love it here, Luce!" The twins cheered as they gave a cute grin to me.

Luce…

They act just like my friends…

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked the chapter! It was fun writing it, but I bet the next one will be even better! How about you give me a review while you're at it as well? It helps a lot.


	3. Getting used to it

One Last Glance

A/N: Now seems like an okay-ish day to update, right? Well, here I go! I hope you enjoy it (and pleeease review)!

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (normal pov: Fiore)<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work, master?" The scarlet haired girl asked.

Right now, Master Makarov is preforming a spell. It's one of the Fairy Tail magic spells like the one used in Tenrou Island by Mavis Vermillion. The spell is able to bring back a mage to the place the caster summoned it. However, there are some circumstances to the spell. The person has to be in the same world. If not, it can only retrieve the **magic **of the person it's preformed _on. _The spell is very advanced and has many other uses for it as well. However, Master Makarov is using it right now for the former purpose.

"It will work if I focus all my magic energy into one place…" The Master said as he inhaled one last breath.

Eventually, a golden seal, identical to the Fairy Sphere, appears underneath Makarov. The seal glows as brightly as it shuns the guild members. They try block out the light with their arms, but even that doesn't help. It's just too bright.

Suddenly, a vertical yellow streak of light shoots down in front of the master and then starts glowing. The light fades away. All light produced from the spell lowers down, but the glowing object turns to two to reveal a pocket of Celestial Keys and the former guild mage, Loke.

"It worked…" Levy squeaked.

"Yeah, and look who it is." Gajeel added.

The glowing stopped which fully revealed Loke and the rest of the keys in Lucy's pocket. The master let go of his stance and disbanded the seal. He rubbed off invisible sweat off his forehead and let out a comical sigh. He looked forward to see Lucy's magic and gave a relieved sigh out.

"So… My intuition was correct. You teleported me here, Master?" Loke said as he tilted his framed glasses.

"Loke!" Wendy said in relief after pulling her hand away from her forehead.

"Is Lucy okay? Is she somewhere dangerous? Were you guys _actually _teleported to another world? Did you- MMFHH!" Natsu's mini spasm was interrupted when Erza pulled her hand over his mouth to calm him down.

"Calm down Natsu. Now Loke, tell us everything that happened." Erza demanded with a serious look on her face. Loke nodded and prepared to tell his story.

"When we were first teleported, Lucy was asleep for about 10 minutes. We couldn't really tell what else was going on, but using all my energy, I figured out that we were in a place with no magic, however Lucy could use her magic."

"What? But that makes no sense. If there was no Ethernanos dwelling there, then Lucy couldn't and shouldn't be able to use her magic." Erza exclaimed with a stern expression.

"That's true. But somehow, Lucy managed to bring back a minimal amount of magic power with her. This means she saved up her power from before she was teleported." Loke corrected.

"Ah, I see. When Ethernanos unite with one's body, they stay there until used. Do I stand correct?" Erza said in a more understanding tone. Everyone else just said 'Oh' after her clarification. Loke nodded once again and started explaining again.

"When Lucy woke up, she mumbled something about being in a school. She searched around the building and I could feel her conscious presence fading. I thought about forcing my gate open, but I didn't have that power."

"Wait, WHAT? What happened to her next? Is she- mmmfhhf!" Natsu broke free off Erza's grip and once again started blabbering but Erza pulled her hand to his mouth again.

"What happened next? Did she faint?" Gray finally spoke.

"She did faint. Luckily though, someone took her to another place not too far. The rest of my senses were hazy, but when Lucy woke up, I could feel her getting worried and then finally pulled out my key." Loke took a break from explaining a bit and to look at everyone's anticipation for the rest of the story.

"They were all shocked out of their minds, and they didn't seem like foes. So then, when Lucy explained to them how she summoned me, I then started feeling something off. I'm guessing that's what you did to summon me and her spirits, right?" Loke then turned to the master whom replied with a nod.

"All in all, they seemed like harmless people all Lucy's age. They looked friendly enough to understand her situation and take care of her until you all find her and save her." Loke finished off with a sympathetic and reassuring look at the guild members.

There was a silence roaming around the guild for a good minute. It was then that Juvia broke the silence. "Well… In that case, would Loke please describe the people Lucy is with for now?"

Loke gave off a playful smile and cute wink. "That's for you all to find out~"

Levy looked worryingly at the ground and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "All we need to know… Lucy is with good people… Right, Loke?" She half-mumbled.

Loke gave off a reassuring nod that settled down everyone. However, Natsu had a bad feeling about it which caused him to wear a comical frown. "Stupid emblem." He mumbled over Erza's grip.

"Now, let's try our plan out!" The Master announced.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (lucy's pov: with ouran)<p>

"Hey Lu-chan, are you finished dressing?" Honey asked from behind the curtains I was at. They gave me what would seem like a maid outfit, kind of like… Virgo… I shake my head violently, trying to shake out my thoughts about my friends.

"Yeah, I just need to tie up the bow!" I said while sliding the silky white bow around my waist and knotting it into a bun at the back.

"Is your hair fixed up?" Kyoya asked, but his voice sounded farther away than Honey's.

"Mhm, I'm all done." I answer back, flipping my hair as I observe the mirror.

"Then come out!"

"We're dying to see you in a maid outfit!"

I giggle at the twins' statement and turn to the curtain. I slide the curtain open a bit roughly, causing all of them to flinch slightly before they observe me.

My maid outfit was the exact same size as Virgo's. I didn't have an apron though; it was just a black dress that puffed out below my waist. White lace was attached to the bottom of the dress. I wore grey tights that turned white where my thighs would be. I had a bow wrapped around my waist with buttons on my dress. And finally, I had a headpiece. My hair was let down, but parts of my top hair were pulled back and clipped. The clipped part of my hair was all wavy, while the ones completely free were straight **(A/N: If this is not clear, just check out the cover photo for this fan fiction. Also, the hair is supposed to be the same style as the one from the '400 chapter special' cover)**.

"Amazing, Lu-chan! You look so cute in that outfit!" Honey was the only one that could speak out of all of them. The others looked frozen. I wonder why? Does it look weird? But Honey likes it…

Next was Kyoya whom tilted his frames. "This will be perfect. Not only will you draw in more clients, but you'll be good help with serving tea and sweets. I wouldn't be surprised if some homosexual girls decide to visit." I wore a confused look for a second, but was replied with a 'Yeah' from Mori.

"You know, that was just what I was thinking!" Tamaki cheered after slapping his face awake. And finally, the twins ripped their gazes off of me and rolled their eyes at their boss. Then, they both averted their attention to me.

"It would be nice seeing some Yuri happening here." Kaoru, was it? He has the scratchier voice.

"Now we won't be the only homosexuals around here, ha-ha!" Hikau added, who has a more smooth voice. 'Wait, what does he mean by that?' I thought to myself as I wore another confused look. I shook it off for now though.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (normal pov)<p>

"A new maid?" A high pitched voice asked.

"Correct. She will be serving and also hosting clients! That is why I want you princesses to inform all your friends who are into girls to stop by!" Tamaki answered in a dreamy voice that made the two girls blush.

"I…uh… O-of course!"

"Anything for you, T-Tamaki!"

The blonde haired charmer gave off a grateful look to his two loyal clients. While he was busy charming them, he didn't notice the young blonde girl who was fuming out of frustration from over hearing the conversation.

"Is something wrong, Heartfilia?" Kyoya asked, approaching her with a clipboard and pen. "You guys… You guys don't _really _expect me to ACTUALLY entertain ladies, do you? I don't know the first thing about romance **and **I don't swing that way!" Lucy's outburst slightly shocked Kyoya, but he recovered his smile.

"You know, we could easily report you away with thousands of scientists researching you. You wouldn't want to be caught, would you?" He said with a deadly smile. 'Scary…' Lucy thought to herself.

"N-nevermind."

"And just so you know, the Ootori group has many employees that would be able to catch you if you run away." He said, still smiling while writing notes on his clipboard. Lucy nodded hesitantly in return. Right then, footsteps could be heard, running.

"Don't listen to him, Lu-chan! Come with me!" Honey yanked Lucy's wrists to his height and then dragged him to a table with three girls the same age as her. Mori was also there.

"I'm back, ladies! And look, this is the girl I was talking about!" Honey let one of is hand's grip away to point at Lucy, but then tugged her sleeves. "Hey Lu-chan, you wanna have some cake with me?"

Lucy observed his cute puppy dog eyes and contemplated on whether or not she should stay. However, she came to the conclusion that she should probably go back to serving tea before a certain Kyoya catches her. She gently pulled him away and gave him a sympathetic look. Honey looked at her, confused.

"Sorry Honey senpai, but I have to do all this serving and whatnot." She gave off a sweet smile while he looked down. He looked sad, but then his head flung back to her.

"Oh- Oh! You can have as many slices of cake you want if you come live with m-"

"HEY LUCE, C'MON OVER HERE, WILL YA'?" Hikaru yelled.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't rush it, okay? And while you're at it, can you bring us some tea?" Kaoru added.

"A-aye!" She spurted out. 'Aye?' she thought. 'Must be catching Happy's phrases.' She concluded.

"Hey! No fair Hika-chan and Kao-chan! I was talking to her!" Honey pouted as his three clients fangirled over his pout.

Lucy eventually finished making four cups of tea with s few sweets on the side. She wondered if Erza or Virgo like doing these kinds of things as well. The thought of her friends made her put on a goofy smile as she walked over to the twins' table.

"What's going on, why're you smiling like that?" The twins asked in unison. Her smile faded a bit before answering. "Oh… I just- I was thinking about someone." She asked as she served the cups to the two clients who smiled to Lucy as a 'thank you'.

"Oh? Were you thinking about your boyfriend~?" Hikaru teased. Lucy wore a beautiful shade of red on her cheeks.

"A b-boyfriend? Wh-what would give you the idea that I-that I would have a _boyfriend_?!" Lucy was flailing her arms around after putting the remaining tea cups down on the table.

"Hm? So that Lion guy wasn't your boyfriend?" Kaoru asked.

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled out which resulted the entire club to quieten down for a moment, staring at her. Her cheeks turned bolder by the mention of one of her spirits being a possible boyfriend. She's never felt that way towards him before; he was just a really great friend.

After a few minutes of silence, the twins finally broke it. "…So it's okay if you come live with us, right?" They smirked.

"NO FAIR, I WANTED TO ASK LU-CHAN THAT!" Honey shouted from a far.

Lucy had to blink a few times to comprehend what these boys were saying. 'What would Natsu think about this?!' Lucy thought to herself. She then flinched at her thought. 'Wait-WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT NATSU'S THOUGHT ON THIS?!' She shouted within herself, but that didn't stop her face from growing any redder. The twins seemed to have noticed her blush increasing.

"Oh, if you think we would try anything on you, w-we won't!" Hikaru stuttered, slightly flustered since he didn't word his question properly. Lucy calmed down a bit after that. She tugged her dress to restrain herself from blushing anymore.

"Hikaru…Do you wish you had a sister instead of me…?" Kaoru asked innocently. 'Ehh?' Lucy thought to herself. The two clients however, leaned towards the desk to observe the twins, slightly blushing. Hikaru then stood up, his hair covering his eyes. He looked at Kaoru for a second and yanked him off the chair and embraced him.

"Kaoru, I couldn't ask for any one better than you…" Hikaru said in a much more dreamy voice as he patted Kaoru's hair.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said in a scratchy voice.

Lucy just stood there, utterly shocked and confused out of her mind. However, the two girls were squealing like little five year olds and were blushing a hot shade of pink.

"Eh?"

"Ehh?"

"EHHH?!"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (lucy's pov)<p>

After that 'twincest' event that happened earlier today, I convinced them that I'll be fine on my own and that I'd rather research about this world. They weren't sure of it at first, but they understood. They told me that there's a club in the city that has a concert room, a bar room, a library and resource room and two huge rooms that allowed people to sleep there. It sounded like a really cool idea, but then I thought if it was a dangerous place or not. However, they told me that you had to pay a good amount of money. Tamaki was nice enough to lend me 5,000 dollars! **(A/N: I don't know how other countries work, so I'll stick with dollars) **That could pay me off for a long time!

And so, here I am! It's five in the evening and I'm walking up 'Memory lane', as the signs read. There are many bars and shops around here, and the place looks safe enough. It's probably because it's uphill. I have the same backpack I had when I arrived in this world. It had a couple of supplies, but I guess the club has plenty of supplies in itself.

After more and more walking, I finally arrive in front of two doors. The building is pretty big. The main colours of the building were grey and a soft gold. Two poles connected which had a sign that read 'Crescent House'. The building was in no shape of a crescent, but I could see a symbol of a crescent moon on the top of the building. Well, here goes nothing.

I open the two doors and observe the inside. There was silver carpeting on the floor and there was a fluffy red rug in the middle. Couches were on either side of the room and in front of me was a crescent shaped counter. 'Very clever…' I think to myself. I walk towards the counter and wait for to clerk to notice me. She pulls her gaze off of the computer and looks up to me with a smile. She had her long white hair braided and put on her shoulder to her chest. She looked strangely familiar with those dark eyes.

"The name is Airey, how can I help you?" She said with a sweet voice.

"I… uh-I'm actually requesting a place here… Is that okay?" I answered back with worry. I really needed a place to stay now.

"Why, of course! Will you be paying monthly or weekly?" Airey asked while taking out a clipboard and pen.

"Monthly. And I would like to give the $200 of this month now."

"Mhm! Mhmm! Okay! Now just sign here and fill your details!" She said while writing down a few stuff herself on the paper. I give her a nod and do as she says. I fill out my name, age and… phone number…?

"U-uhm…Miss… I-uh… I'm afraid I don't have a pho-phone number…?" I stated. She looked at me with a bit of confusion and shock. Is a phone number something this world only has?!

"R-really? I've never seen a teenager with no cell phone, ha-ha! But-uh, do you have any sort of ID card?" She asked. I start to think if I brought any with me from Earthland. I take off my backpack and settle it on the counter. I move the contents of my bag around until I found a wallet. I searched the cards and found a magic user ID…That's no good. But I had no choice. I covered the part that said 'Celestial Spirit wizard' with my finger and showed it to her. She scanned the card and nodded her head in approval. I sighed in relief and proceeded to fill out my signature.

"All done!" I slide the paper to her from the counter and she takes it with another sweet smile. I hand her $200 while she fills out some forms.

"Thank you for choosing Crescent House! Is there anything else I can help you with?" Airey asks.

"Actually, I just need to know which hall I'll be staying in." I laugh awkwardly.

"Ohhh! Silly me! Here." She hands me a rough sketch of the layout of this club.

"So, if you keep going up the stairs, you'll eventually end up facing either hall east or west. The east hall is full of full-time workers who are usually quiet. The west one has more outgoing people but some of them get a bit rowdy, he-he!" She giggles while explaining.

"Thanks a lot for your help ma'am! I'll see you around!"

"Good luck and have fun!"

I wave her off and run up the stairs. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm so excited! The west hall sounds a bit like Fairy Tail, so I'm looking forward meeting the people in there! I end up standing in the middle of the walkways that separate to east and west. I turn left to head off to the west hall.

After a minute of walking, I see this extremely long slide door with a big handle. Is this it? I could hear the loud noise coming from the other side of the door and I got a nostalgic feeling. I made another goofy smile as I prepared to reach the handle.

"Wahah! We got a new comer!" I stopped my hand from reaching the handle as I heard a voice of a girl calling from a few meters by. She had a plastic bag in her hands that seemed to be packed with snacks. She walked towards me and leaned into my face. I start blushing a light pink from the close interaction.

"Uhm…Hi?"

"Are you here alone?"

"Y-yes. I just moved here…"

"OooOOoo! Then come hang out with me and my buddies!"

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Yup! What's your name?"

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ayyyy, that's so cool! My name is Misaki Kamiigusa! Welcome to Crescent's west hall~" She playfully winked as she backed off a bit.

"Yes, thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

A/N: Dun dun duuuun does anyone know who Misaki Kamiigusa is? She does not belong to me; she's from Sakurasou no Pet! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun writing, but now I have to start the 7 deadly sins.

Please review!


	4. Just getting started

One Last Glance

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (normal pov: fiore)<p>

"Gajeel, did you and Panther Lily find anything when you searched the base?" Master Makarov asked.

The said man shook his head. "Nothing. The reason why we came back early, was because there _wasn't any base_. It looks like they moved it somewhere else."

"I see…" Makarov closed his eyes to concentrate on a solution. "Why is it that this sort of stuff always happens to Fairy Tail? I just don't get it…" He continued.

Gajeel smirked. "Gihihi. I guess it's because evil artefacts find us interesting or something. But anyway, did you want me to go with those losers to mount what's-its-face?"

"Yes, and take Juvia with you. Mount Everfree is quite a dangerous place." He answered back. Gajeel replied with another 'Gihihi' and walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (lucy's pov)<p>

Misaki opened the door and revealed a huge room filled with teenagers my age. They were all talking and having fun! The floor was covered with brown a brown carpet and the walls were painted with a soft orange. The place was big. I'd say it fits about 50 people! But it looked like people stayed in groups. I guess that's why Misaki said 'Come hang out with me and my buddies.'

"Come on!" Misaki yanked my wrist and dragged me to the far right corner of the room. There was a bunch of pillows, blankets and plushies covering the corner that it looked like a kid's pillow fort (it basically was).

Misaki removed a few pillows and crawled into the hole. She signalled me to follow her and so I did. I crawled through the hole with her and I was right! It really was like a kid's pillow fort. It felt so cosy inside. And of course, I spotted a few girls already in here which I could guess would be her friends.

"Guyyys! On my way here, I found this girl walking by and she said that she would be moving here! I invited her here, so are you guys okay with that?" Misaki asked her friends.

"I don't mind."

"Bring her in!"

"Sure thing~"

"These are my friends! That's Blair, Mizuki and Yukimura!" Misaki said as she pointed at each of them.

With that I relaxed myself and sat up. I scanned all of them, including Misaki. I guess I should describe them, huh?

Misaki has short messy light brown hair, same colour as her eyes. She has a huge bust and an overall good looking body. She's wearing a long white sleeved shirt and long grey sweatpants with rainbow socks. How random.

Yukimura has the same hair colour as Misaki. It reaches down to her shoulders. She has brown-orange eyes and has a flower clip on her hair. She's wearing a thick dark blue jumper and long pants. She has blue socks on (yes I know it's too descriptive).

Mizuki, just like Misaki, has a large bust and long flowing light pink hair (I thought Natsu was the only one with pink hair but okay then). She has a rabbit clip attached to her hair, just like Yukimura. She wore a light blue jacket and an orange skirt. Her eyes were deep dark blue.

Blair seems to also have an ample bust. She has violet hair that kind of curls up on two sides. The rest of her hair rest like bangs, also covering her forehead. Her eyes were a bold golden colour. She looked taller and a bit older than the rest of us. The top of her head was covered in what would seem like a witch's hat. She wore a long silky black nightgown.

Strange.

Something is off with her…

She smells funky and highly familiar.

"Hi! My name is Lucy. I hope I'm no trouble."

"Make yourself at home, okay?" Mizuki said sweetly.

"Mhm, we don't mind at all." Yukimura added.

"I won't mind anymore _magic~_" Blair said with a wink.

Yup. Definetly smells weird to me.

But I'll find out about her later.

For now, I think I'll just sleep.

"Hey, Misaki. You don't mind if I sleep early, do you? I also need to know where the bathroom is so I can brush my teeth." I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing! It's at the corner or the hall if you keep walking left!" She replied. Well that's good. I take my toothbrush and make my way to the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (normal pov: fiore)<p>

The guild would usually be in high spirits right about now, but there aren't a lot of people occupying it. Erza was stacking suitcases on her trolley-like roller, preparing for her trip. She was thinking about how Lucy would be feeling right about now. Just then, footsteps could be heard from above. It was Gajeel, Juvia and Panther Lily, who was flying above them.

"Gajeel, Juvia, Lily! Are you guys coming as well?" Happy called to them while flying over to Natsu's shoulder.

Gajeel looked up to the blue exceed and smirked at him. "Yeah. Apparently this place we're heading off to is hell dangerous."

"We have to be on high-guard and work as a team. That way, Lucy will be with us sooner than later." The black exceed added as he flew down with the duo. They all eventually walked down the stairs and meted up on ground level.

"Juvia is honoured!" Said woman sang.

Right then, Wendy jumbled through her backpack. She took out a piece of paper that looked like a map. It looked quite old as well. Carla seemed to notice.

"That's the map, right Wendy?" Carla asked as she walked to her backpack. Wendy smiled and nodded.

"The master gave this to me. This leads us to the long pathway to Mount Everfree. For some reason though, no sort of transportation can take us there." She frowned while showing them the map. Gray took the map from her grip and brought it to eye level.

"Well that's no good. I guess we'll just have to-"

"YES OH GOD YES- THANK YOU OH GOD-"

"Take the train to the _nearest _stop." Gray added after Natsu's outburst.

"No pleeeaaase! Ehh… Mira, help?" The pink haired dragon slayer looked to the bartender with hopeful eyes. Mira just giggled.

"Now now, Natsu. If she feels like it, you could ask Wendy to cast a spell on you~" She answered with a sweet wink.

"You heard Gray, scoundrels! Let's head off!" Erza announced.

"AYE SIR!"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (lucy's pov)<p>

I don't know how I was still breathing in this stuffed place, but somehow I stayed fine. I could see Mizuki and Misaki cuddling each other to sleep. _Cute._ Mizuki's long wavy hair covered both their chests as they kept rising up and down due to their breathing.

Yukimura was sitting on top of her matters with her laptop on her knees. Blair seemed to be dozing off on Yukimura's shoulder. _These girls are so cute._

Mira, Levy and Lisanna would also give me cute hugs. Oh, how I missed all of them so much. I stared at all four girls from my mattress. These guys aren't bad at all. I'm getting accustomed to this world, right?

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Yukimura asked, though not looking at me but still towards her laptop screen.

I got caught in surprise "O-oh. Am I bothering you, Yukimura?"

She shook her head, now tilting her head to me. "You seem like you have a lot in your mind."

To the sudden conversation, Blair flickered her eyes open, trying to wake back up. "You guys alright? Not sleeping anymore?"

_Should I tell them?_

_They wouldn't believe me though._

_But they all smell fishy, particularly Blair._

"Hellooo? You alright girly?" A hand kept waving right in front of me. Blair. I shook my head from my thoughts.

"Y-yeah. Sorry for making you guys worried; it's nothing." I reassured, but received a worried look from Blair and an understanding look from Yukimura. Then, Blair crawled pass me and lifted a few pillows.

"Follow me, Lucy. I want to talk to you~" She said with a wink. I was unsure for a moment, but I figured that she wanted to talk about something important. Just a gut feeling. I followed with her out of the pillow fort.

Once I was out, I saw her making her way to the door. I followed her as well and through the hallway. Soon enough, we found ourselves in the café. This place has everything! It was a small little area that smelled of coffee. Blair ordered a hot chocolate for herself.

"So Lucy, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Blair asked before she took a sip out of her drink. I just stared at her, confused. What did she mean by that?

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. "Uhm, Well… What do you want to know, Blair?"

She took another sip and placed it back onto the table. She gave me a smug look. "You don't have to hide it girly. I know you've noticed it as well~" She winked. I averted my gaze from her cup to her face, reading what she meant. She couldn't possibly be talking about…

"I-I don't know what you're trying to point out…"

"Oh, then I'll show you."

Suddenly, her palms started glowing and two pumpkins produced out of thin air.

_She uses magic!_

I flinched back before I could question her. "M-magic?! You can use it too?" I spurted.

"Ahhh, so you do use magic. Does that mean you're a witch or a monster like me?" She asked while tilting my chin to her eye level.

"That…that doesn't make any sense…I mean- I can't sense Ethernanos, but I can sense your magic…"

Blair was opening her mouth to speak, but then a loud noise interrupted her.

"Blair! I've been looking everywhere for you; hurry up!"

"Hoh? Ughh, c'mon, Chocolat! I need a good break from all your whining-"

"Nonsense! Hurry up, you promised!"

Blair frowned and gave up. She mouthed a sorry to me and left with the blonde haired girl.

What just happened?

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

"It's a good thing I've found you, princess! I thought I might never see you again!" Tamaki said in a melodramatic voice. I just continued walking with him.

What Blair said bothered me still. She could use magic, but I couldn't? Was she a wizard, or is she…from another world entirely?

I slouched and groaned, not really liking my situation.

_If Erza was here, she could come up with something smart._

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

"So first I was stuck with a maid outfit, and now I'm wearing this? Would I get into trouble?" I asked, looking at the male uniform that covered me. It showed off my curves too much and I didn't like that. I could just smell those damn twins smirking at me.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Luce."

"You look _perfect _with those on."

Yup, it was the twins' idea.

Looks like tings are just getting started.

~-and so-~ (normal pov: ?)

"Are you sure about this Dimentio? We all want to see her, but if the king catches us…"

"Do not worry yourself, Leo. My magic holds no bounds, especially when it's being used for a purpose such as yours."

"I-I Just hope master Lucy is doing fine…I wouldn't want her to disappear after saving me, Scorpio and Gemini…"

"I'm sure she's okay, for now…"

"Punishment, big brother?"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (lucy's pov)<p>

"I-I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Pleasure meeting you all." I bowed to the class. It seemed as though Tamaki prepared classes for me…great.

The girls seemed to be looking at me like I was some sort of plushie in a puddle. Well I was wearing a boy's uniform.

"You can go sit next to Mr. Fujioka." The teacher pointed. As I walked to the desk, I could feel a lot of boys' attention on me…oh good god this has never happened before. While pulling my chair out, I take a peek at 'Mr. Fujioka'.

That's strange; I thought she was a girl.

Then I noticed that she was the only girl not eyeing me like some weirdo.

I respect that.

But something felt out of place with her, I could sense something familiar within her. It wasn't magic though.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I was actually nearly finished, but I totally forgot about it. But I hope you guys liked the chapter! None of these characters are mine NONE. All characters will be credited on the last chapter.

And guess who's going to be seeing the Spirits? Hopefully our main protagonist ;) And we will find out about Blair NEXT chapter~

**Please review!**


End file.
